


stranger (I do not know you)

by sourcheeks



Series: TMA Wrestling Crossover [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: "So do you have a name?""No," Darby lied.
Series: TMA Wrestling Crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691803
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	stranger (I do not know you)

Darby woke in pain, but that wasn't new. What was new was the bed.

It wasn't much, a ratty, bare twin, a threadbare quilt draped over his shivering body. Darby sat up, ignoring the flares of pain it sent up his back. 

"Hey, kid. You should lay back down." The man over him had a kind face. It was a lie. Darby could see the blood under his nails. 

"Hunter," Darby mumbled. It was all his dizzy brain could offer up. 

"It's Jon, actually," he joked. "Seriously. You're hurt."

Darby laid on his stomach, hissing in pain as the bandage on his back was removed. "What are you helping me for?"

"Because you're just a fucking kid and despite my connections, I don't like killing innocent people."

"No such thing." Darby watched the man as much as possible from his poor vantage point. 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Jon draped the quilt back over him and turned off the light. "Get some sleep, kid."

"So do you have a name?"

"No," Darby lied. 

Jon sighed, grumbling about the Stranger. It was strange. He belonged so obviously to the Hunt. Blood beneath his nails. If Darby tried he could see the gore on his hands, even though they were clean. The same hands making Darby tea and checking his knife wound for infection. 

"Drink this, brat. It'll make you feel better." 

Darby drank his tea, watching Jon. "Why are you helping me?"

Jon paused. "Let's say I'm deer hunting. If I shoot a human by accident, I'm not going to let them bleed out in the woods."

"Or if you stab someone in an alley," Darby retorted dryly. "While hunting other humans."

"Judge my methods all you want. But like I said. I don't kill innocent people."

"You don't know that I'm innocent."

"Don't know that you're guilty either. Shut up and drink your tea, kid."

Darby stayed. He would leave once his wound was healed and Jon had outrun his usefulness. For now it was good to have someone to check his wound. And it was the least Jon could do after fucking stabbing him. 

"Daniel," Jon tried. Darby smiled, shaking his head. 

"It isn't Daniel."

"Damian?"

"No."

"Darius."

"You aren't going to guess." Darby rolled his eyes. "And if you do I won't tell you."

"Come on, after all I've done for you?"

"You  _ literally _ stabbed me in the back." 

Jon rolled his eyes, but he didn't press the issue. He gave Darby another sandwich, and let him keep his secrets. 

He climbed out the window with his backpack. His car hadn't been towed, luckily. He fell asleep in the backseat, and the cramped space was worth not being hovered over by the Hunt. 


End file.
